<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inhibitions Were Stupid Anyway by neon_orange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911086">Inhibitions Were Stupid Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange'>neon_orange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Past Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, idk i think wonwoo and minghao kinda hate each other, it’s very subtle, junhui is a bit of a dick, kind of, minghao is mad for like ninety percent of this fic, they’re all kind of dicks to each other, use of condescending nicknames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well- I mean, you’re just- tiny. Like- I can’t imagine you being on top of- him.” Junhui’s stuttered response comes out a moment later, and Minghao feels vaguely offended. </p><p>“Excuse me?” He pushes back against the seat behind him, feeling his inhibitions slowly melt away in anger. </p><p>Color brightens Junhui’s cheeks, and he makes a nervous laughing sound as he tries to explain himself. A few moments of silence go by with his mouth moving but making no sound, all until he blurts:</p><p>“You’re a twink.”</p><p>Minghao blinks in surprise, “No I’m not.” </p><p>“I hate to break it to you, babe,” Junhui laughs, condescending, “But you kind of are, by like- definition.” </p><p>Or the twink finally admits he’s a bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just don’t even know anymore</p><p>This was not meant to be as long as it is, yet here we are</p><p>Side note: Mingyu is mentioned in this fic and I know things have been a little rough recently so don’t read if it makes you uncomfortable </p><p>But anyway, some of the dynamics I realize now are inspired by acosf by sjm because that’s the most recent book I’ve read so you might see some similarities  in that regard</p><p>This also has spiraled out of control and I honestly don’t even know how so all I can say now is I’m sorry and I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minghao is a simple, simple man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likes what he likes, and he’s passionate about what he loves, which includes a variety of things: art, photography, dance, and so many others that he’s willing to learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that simplicity comes to a halt when questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s his fear of confrontation, or the fact that sometimes his social anxiety will cripple him so bad that he can’t even talk to his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he’s questioned about a habit he has, or a thing he does, he suddenly has a variety of excuses in place that deteriorate his once simple structure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, introduce Wen Junhui, best friend of some number of years, and master interrogator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can see the problem, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui- well, he likes to know the answer. And that’s not a bad thing, it’s just a part of the ever wondering questions he has about the world. Philosophy, it’s something Minghao knows the other enjoys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s where they clash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Minghao doesn’t really care about the ‘why’, nor really the ‘how’, he just enjoys being. It’s simple, and convenient. And Minghao needs convenience to function, or else he might break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui, on the other hand, likes to explore, wonder, think long and hard about the why, what, who, where. That’s him, and Minghao knows this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why is he so surprised that Junhui is questioning him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be, really, because this is a daily occurrence amongst their friends. ‘Oh, did ya see Junhui today? No? Well, be prepared, he’s gonna ask you a question.’ And then you break off in laughter because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside jokes have formed throughout the years, that only lead to Junhui asking what they’re about, or why they made them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some will call him nosy. Junhui calls himself an explorer of the knowledge this world and land carries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that’s beside the point — </span>
  <em>
    <span>not really</span>
  </em>
  <span> — because Junhui is in front of him, asking about Minghao’s sex life with his previous boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck do you want to know?” Minghao snaps, hiding his face with the glass of water he goes to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui shrugs, undeterred by his attitude. “Well, we’re friends, right? Don’t friends tell each other their sex lives?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t, so stop.” Minghao says, making direct eye contact despite his hand shaking under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older’s face softens, hand twitching on the table as if he was going to reach out and say it’s okay. But Junhui doesn’t, just hums for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung tells me about how often he fucks Jihoon now.” Junhui puts out their, into the fucking world, while they’re in </span>
  <em>
    <span>public</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao cringes, turning away. There had been a whole ordeal, not even a month ago, where Soonyoung had gone to everyone he knew, lamenting the fact that Jihoon wouldn’t bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had caused so much chaos that Jihoon had eventually surrendered — apparently — and let Soonyoung fuck him, but only </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was their deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, push came to shove and Soonyoung kept bringing it up after, leading to Jihoon yelling, ‘Fine, I’ll let you fuck me how ever many times you fucking want if you stop whining!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was said in a restaurant. As a waitress was approaching. Minghao had never felt more prominent second hand embarrassment then then. Because, dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was embarrassing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Minghao clears his throat, “That seems like something Soonyoung would do.” He’s aware a raging blush is covering his cheeks, but he hopes Junhui doesn’t bring it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to assume that would mean that he didn’t know Junhui very well. And trust him, Minghao knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much about Junhui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you blushing?” Junhui asks, stabbing his fork into the piece of chocolate cake in front of him, taking a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao watches him chew, not answering. Junhui raises an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of his water, before asking again, “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are your prying into my sex life?” Minghao remarks, and Junhui has the decency to look a little guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he shrugs, “You’re just usually so quiet about things like this. I’m curious.” At least the statement is genuine, if not skewed by the older’s intentions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m quiet because I don’t want to be asked about it in the first place.” Minghao snipes, angrily grabbing a cookie from the plate in the middle of the table and taking a bite. He looks to the side when Junhui doesn’t answer, watching a leaf fly off the windowsill and into the open air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao wants to ask if he can come with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I should have thought about that.” Junhui finally answers, breaking the silence that had gone on for about a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s whatever.” Minghao mumbles, taking another bite of the bland cookie. Honestly- they go to this expensive ass cafe only for the sweets to taste kinda like shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Junhui starts again, and Minghao sighs. The older is leaning more towards nosy right now, because why the fuck would Minghao’s sex life be in the knowledge the world and land carries? “Mingyu told me some interesting things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao gulps at the mention of his ex’s name, taking a drink of water for his suddenly dry throat. While Junhui may be an explorer of knowledge, Mingyu is a blabber mouth for all those who wish to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives up information like it’s worthless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe that’s part of the reason they broke up in the first place- the fact the Mingyu can’t keep a secret for his goddamn life, and Minghao </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes for his private life to be a fucking secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want a boyfriend that will go out explicitly telling all of his friends what they did in bed last night, which did, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had led to a yelling match, but an eventual make up anyway. Not like it lasted long, as they broke up not even a week later. But that’s not what matters- what </span>
  <em>
    <span>matters</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that Minghao has secrets he would like to keep to himself, information that he had passed up in brief moments of vulnerability to his ex-boyfriend that might now be in the hands of his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> scary, and he will not be taking opposing opinions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he now?” Minghao asks, gulping again, and he suddenly feels the need for fresh air. For something that isn’t the cramped space of the stupid cafe they’re in, surrounded by lovey-doves couples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regretted agreeing to Junhui’s request to come here when he saw the older’s face as he had walked up. It was one of mischief, and he should’ve known that he would be where he is now, questioned about what he does in private.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Junhui responds, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. When Minghao doesn’t say anything, he goes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>topped</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Junhui whispers, eyes wide in a show of surprise. Minghao almost rolls his own eyes, stunned into silence by the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Junhui nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you surprised?” Minghao asks again, and this time Junhui smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re just- tiny. Like- I can’t imagine you being on top of- </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Junhui’s stuttered response comes out a moment later, and Minghao feels vaguely offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” He pushes back against the seat behind him, feeling his inhibitions slowly melt away in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Color brightens Junhui’s cheeks, and he makes a nervous laughing sound as he tries to explain himself. A few moments of silence go by with his mouth moving but making no sound, all until he blurts:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a twink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao blinks in surprise, “No I’m not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to break it to you, babe,” Junhui laughs, condescending, “But you kind of are, by like- definition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s eyebrows furrow, and he’s up and standing before he can think of the consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye to you too Junhui.” He ignores the older’s half-laughing attempts to stop him, and stomps out of the cafe, a trail of angry red smoke behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao slams the door to his apartment shut, stomping inside and throwing his phone onto the couch. It bounces up and onto the floor, and he vaguely thinks he might have broken it by the sound he heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he ignores it, raging towards Soonyoung’s room where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> a certain Jeon Wonwoo will be in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t bother to knock, pushing the door open so hard it slams against the wall, reverberating through the apartment. Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s heads whip towards him, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Myungho?” Soonyoung asks after a moment of fearful silence, but Minghao points a finger right at Wonwoo’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call your fucking boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Minghao seethes, and Wonwoo looks afraid. Good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung stands up, walking towards Minghao as if he was a scared animal. “Myungho, can you…tell us what’s wrong?” He asks, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao stays put, ignoring Soonyoung’s advances and staring dead straight at Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Call. Him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myungho, I’m not going to call Mingyu unless you tell me why.” Wonwoo says, steadfast. Minghao feels the urge to scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo like he’s crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call Mingyu </span>
  <em>
    <span>right fucking now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because that blabber mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>son of a bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> is off telling people about </span>
  <em>
    <span>our fucking sex life</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Wonwoo’s face contorts in understanding, and he assumes he ignores the insults lest Minghao kills him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung creeps behind him to close the door, staying utterly silent as smoke fumes out of Minghao’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call him, okay? But you can’t attack him right away. He might have a reason.” Wonwoo placates, and Minghao huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did Mingyu tell? Who told you?” Soonyoung asks, quietly walking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo breaks out laughing, covering his smiles with his hand as Minghao glares at him. Soonyoung seems to be stifling his own laughter from behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minghao snaps, and Wonwoo immediately lifts his hands in mock surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung lets out a breath, walking to sit back in the bed next to Wonwoo. “Well, it’s Jun. What’d you expect?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Mingyu </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell him!” Minghao feels like he has a right to be upset. Mingyu and him aren’t dating anymore, and it’s not like this information should be spread around their friend group now that they separated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myungho, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jun.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gets this information out of literally everyone.” Wonwoo says, and Soonyoung nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call him.” Minghao demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Wonwoo denies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myungho, if I call him, you’re just gonna yell at him. So no.” Wonwoo explains, and Minghao just feels all that anger rise up and up until he’s nearly bursting with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves Soonyoung’s room, slamming the door behind him before grabbing his phone — screen now cracked — off the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes to his room, not bothering to be quiet about it, and slams the door again (he’s gonna get yelled at later for this, he just knows it). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he flops onto his bed, and yells into his fucking pillow because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck Mingyu, fuck Junhui, fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>because they all fucking deserve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when Minghao is calmer, his phone vibrate on his nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Wonwoo calling him, and Minghao has a vague feeling he knows what’s coming next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Minghao asks, picking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao hangs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t bother to look at his phone when it rings again, and when it rings a third time. And just when Minghao thinks Mingyu is going to give up, it rings a fourth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he picks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He snaps, sitting up against the headboard of his bed, glaring at his sheets as if he can see the older’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“ Mingyu rushes, afraid Minghao will hang up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. Just- shut up, for one fucking minute.” Minghao cuts him off, and Mingyu immediately goes silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you tell Junhui. Tell me exactly, everything.” Minghao demands, and he swears he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingyu’s gulp through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I told him that you usually topped, and- and this was after like- a long conversation about his sex life, I swear. He brought it up, and I- I just-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mingyu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry- sorry, uh, so yeah, I told him you topped me, and he was surprised. But he asked if you ever bottomed, or ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bottom, and I was going to say something, but then Soonyoung hyung had walked in all drunk and stuff and our conversation got cut off.” Mingyu finishes, taking a large breath in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>him anything. You didn’t answer his question, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Minghao asks, and Mingyu stays silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. But-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god. Don’t ever answer his questions about what our sex life was like, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me god</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“ There’s mumbling in the background, and Minghao makes out Wonwoo’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough now, he might explode on you.” Wonwoo takes the phone back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Myungho.” And then he’s being hung up on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao stares at his phone in disbelief, before breathing out a breath of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mingyu hadn’t finished answering Jun’s question, or Minghao might have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill him. Like for real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one needs to know that he considered bottoming. Sure, it was only once, but still, no one needs to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one needs to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Junhui hisses through the phone at Minghao, and he stops dead in the hallway to the older’s apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” His voice pitches higher than normal, a sense of shaky panic washing through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty little sex secret</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Junhui clarifies, and Minghao nearly drops his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” And- yep, his voice went a whole three octaves higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad at Mingyu, god, I don’t need those pouty lips begging to not ask questions. But I did ask questions, and guess what? His face was answer enough.” Junhui says, and Minghao’s stopped functioning, just staring at the wall in front of him with his mouth agape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you so afraid to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottom</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s not like you’ll be teased- well, actually, you might be. But that’s not the point-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao hangs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seems to be a reoccurring theme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s going to stop talking to his friends. Forever. He doesn’t need to socialize, he never </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to socialize in the first place. They all flocked to him, not the other way round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao spins on his heel, walking back to the elevators to completely leave Junhui’s floor. He’s done, it’s all just one big ‘nope’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he’s not going to get mad at Mingyu, because the older tried his best, and it’s not like he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>answered</span>
  </em>
  <span> Junhui’s question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui is just too good at reading people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all a part of his ‘need to know anything and everything’ agenda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking nosy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone starts vibrating in his hand, and Minghao ignores it. He’s gonna fucking block Junhui, this is what his life has come to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a door opens from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myungho!” That’s not Junhui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the person doesn’t come from Junhui’s apartment. Minghao’s only hope now is that the older didn’t hear Seokmin yell his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi…huh?” Minghao turns, watching as Seokmin struggles to pull out his garbage bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was-“ he huffs, stopping for a moment, “I was gonna ask Junhwi hyung to help me take my garbage out, but now that you’re here-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Xu Minghao.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minghao turns with wide eyes as the door to Junhui’s apartment opens, and there stand the older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin smiles, seemingly not catching on the deathly aura that surrounds Junhui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your ass in here.” Is all he says before turning away, walking back into his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s head whips to Seokmin, and the older’s expression finally morphs into one of confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- what-?” Minghao ignores him mostly except for the tiny wave he gives before walking in, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui sits at his couch, watching him enter the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?” Minghao asks exasperatedly, sitting on a stool near the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a proposition.” Junhui says, staring at him with an intensity that makes Minghao shrivel up in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and?” Minghao asks back, draping an arm over the counter behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so afraid to bottom that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hang up </span>
  </em>
  <span>on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you’re not even a minute away from my apartment, then-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to sleep with me.” Junhui states, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what?” Minghao’s mouth goes dry, and he looks at Junhui in the slightest difference of light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best friend…wants to sleep with him. Because of something he assumed from Mingyu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, nah, he’s good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give me a completely bad vibe </span>
  <em>
    <span>whenever</span>
  </em>
  <span> I talk about bottoming. Yeah, maybe this isn’t the right way to go about it, but I want to fix your internal bottom-phobia.” Junhui says after a moment, the silence eating him up, no doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...by sleeping with me.” Minghao deadpans, and Junhui nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Is Minghao’s answer, and he gets up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?” Junhui walks up to him, and Minghao suddenly feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re my best friend, and I’m not having sex with you so you can prove something to yourself.” Minghao responds, gulping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not proving something to myself, I’m proving something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Junhui says, taking a step closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao backs up, “And what would I get out of this besides from humiliation?” He crosses his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably the best sex in your life. And you won’t be humiliated, trust me.” Minghao feels the tension rise in the apartment, Junhui nearing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t that what bottoming is?” Minghao starts, watching as the older raises an eyebrow, “Being controlled and humiliated?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, if that’s what you think bottoming is, then I think you owe Mingyu an apology.” Junhui looks him up and down, “You’re not lying when you’ve said you’ve had sex, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao shakes his head, and then goes still. “I mean…yeah, I’ve had- sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penetration?” Junhui asks bluntly, and Minghao goes on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hisses, hitting the older, and Junhui laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry- sorry. It’s just- you’re saying you’ve had sex, but then you ask about what bottoming ‘really is’.” He makes an obnoxious show of the quotations, and Minghao rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which makes me think I’m being lied to.” Junhui finishes, crossing his own arms, and Minghao feels at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the difference between doms and subs and tops and bottoms, and that’s okay. But I’m starting to think the end of your relationship didn’t only have to do with arguments and lack of time together.” Minghao gasps at the accusation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, what the fuck? Mingyu and I broke up because we got in an argument every five seconds! Not because of sex, you fucking pervert!” Minghao yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Because poor baby Mingyu has the biggest of praise kinks, and you’re out here asking if bottoms get humiliated, so you tell me.” Junhui snaps, and Minghao falters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even care?” He snipes, and Junhui’s face softens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, as your best friend, I don’t want you to get all up in arms with toxic masculinity. I want to change that, but you’re hardly even considering it.” Junhui answers, and Minghao drops his gaze to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not having sex with you, you’re my best friend for god’s sake.” Minghao huffs, turning around and walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I just want you to consider it, okay?” Junhui asks, and Minghao looks over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, “Okay, whatever. I’ll think about it.” And then he leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin is still standing outside his apartment, the trash bag leaning against the doorway. Minghao looks at him, tries to hold in his unreasonable glare, and gives another little wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older waves back, but otherwise doesn’t talk to him. Minghao silently thanks him for it, and walks out of the apartment building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?!” Seungkwan exclaims from beside him, and Minghao nods, taking another swig from the beer can he’s holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally opened his stash for the rare occasion where dying from alcohol poison seems a lot better than dealing with his problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he called Seungkwan as a buffer, just in case he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink more alcohol than what is considered healthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t put it past himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then- and then he was like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to think about it, okay? And-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Minghao takes a look at Seungkwan in his ranting, and sees that the younger’s face is screwed up in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he switches back to Korean, “Anyway, he was like, ‘I want you to think about it, okay?’ And I swear I was about to punch him-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapid knocks on his door startle him, and Seungkwan bolts up. Before Minghao can even question what’s going on, the younger is running towards the door, opening it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu walks in, the physical embodiment of a dog with his tail between his legs, and Junhui behind him. Soonyoung is at the end of the line, looking about as exasperated as Minghao thinks he’ll soon feel when he learns of </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan-ah,” Minghao rasps, taking another gulp of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s nose wrinkles, “Is that beer? Minghao, you’re gonna feel like shit tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk to you. In fact, I don’t want to talk to anyone anymore,” He shoots a glare at Seungkwan, “Goodnight everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast!” Soonyoung yells, running further into their apartment without bothering to close the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Minghao is circled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on?” When he goes to take another sip of his drink, Seungkwan grabs the can right from his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have let you drink this.” He mutters to himself, walking to the kitchen to throw it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-!” Soonyoung pushes him to the couch. The back of his knees hit it, and he falls onto his butt, looking at the four men in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is an intervention.” Junhui states, sitting beside him, and Minghao’s face turns sour, scooting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan-ah told us you were going to die by beer, so we thought we should come save you.” Mingyu says, sitting on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you all, I should’ve just locked myself in my room.” Minghao says, and when Junhui slings an arm over the back of the couch, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he stands back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your guy’s problems, and if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“ Minghao points to Junhui, “tries to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>it your guy’s problems, you’re to hit him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, that’s not very nice Minghao.” Junhui says, standing up as well, and the others step away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao flips him off, turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he so moody?” Is what Minghao hears Mingyu whisper behind him, and he turns, already hissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span> because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>decided to tell this son of a bitch our secrets and now he’s out here offering to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He yells, pointing to Mingyu and then to Junhui, all his carefully placed pieces to avoid this situation falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan’s face tightens, and he tries to get near Minghao. “Hyung, I’ll have them leave-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look- I’m sorry you’re such a dick about all this! I just needed someone to talk to about </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the issues that went on during our relationship that wouldn’t get my boyfriend jealous!” Mingyu yells back, the previous ‘shy puppy’ facade vanishing in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung looks at a loss on what to do, and suddenly the three of them get an insight on part of what Mingyu and Minghao’s relationship was like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Minghao merely stares at him, before whispering, “Is it </span><em><span>such </span></em><span>an inconvenience</span> <span>to you that I want the secrets of our relationship to stay between us? Our breakup was mutual Gyu, I don’t see why it’s suddenly okay to spill every detail of what our sex life was to our friends.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment quietens, and Mingyu gets up and leaves. It’s a little anticlimactic to the screaming match they were having, but it’s better than what the outcome </span>
  <em>
    <span>could’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao sighs, moving back to his couch. The three left stare at him, and he only asks: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can one of you guys get me a beer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao knocks on Junhui’s apartment door, wringing his hands nervously as he waits for the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door opens, and he takes one look at the older’s face, the words spill out without much thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui stares at him for a moment, and then opens his door to let him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What changed your mind?” Is all he asks, letting Minghao walk further into the apartment and closing his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I just really want some good sex right now.” Minghao answers, and Junhui sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minghao…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, look.” Minghao turns to him, “You want to prove to me that bottoming is all this and blah blah, and fine, I’ll admit, I’ve always been fucking afraid to bottom, whatever, it doesn’t matter.” Junhui looks like he’s going to protest, but Minghao rampages on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After that stupid argument I had with him, I’ve needed someone to, I don’t know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to or some bullshit, but every time I try to go to fucking Soonyoung, Wonwoo’s either with him, or he’s out at Wonwoo’s apartment, which is problematic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, with my sudden abundance of free time, I started to think over your proposition.” He didn’t realize he started pacing until Junhui comes up to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. Minghao looks up, “And the thought has come into my brain that you know, maybe sleeping with Junhui won’t be so bad after all. And now I’m at your apartment, so take it as you will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao throws himself onto the older’s couch, and Junhui stands with his arms crossed, watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you until you and Mingyu solve your problem.” Junhui finally says after a long pause, eyes squinted at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? So I finally agree to your stupid idea and you deny me? You know what, nevermind. Bye, goodbye, whatever, don’t catch up-“ Minghao stands, already rushing to the door when Junhui grabs his wrist and pulls him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s forced to look up at the older when he grabs his chin, and he gulps as he realizes that, wow, okay, yeah, maybe Junhui is like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And with that attitude I won’t do anything ever.” Junhui taps his nose, and Minghao blinks. Okay, what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older turns him around, walking him to the door. “Once you have a nice, long talk with a Mingyu that </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> end in an argument, call me, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui opens the door, and sends him off with a slap to the ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao whirls, “Excuse me-!” But the door is closed, and locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs, walking down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever, talking with Mingyu can’t be that hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it is hard when given the obstacle of Jeon fucking Wonwoo, the overprotective boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to Mingyu.” Minghao says from their doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Wonwoo answers, steadfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, hyung, I want to solve all the issues that we have with each other. And I can’t do that if you won’t even let me talk to him.” Minghao tries to reason, watching as his face morphs into disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust you two to even utter a single word to each other without it ending in yelling. And I really don’t want a noise complaint, so no.” Wonwoo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” A voice sounds from behind Wonwoo, and the older sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingyu, go back to my room.” Wonwoo says, but the younger ignores him, spotting Minghao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myungho?” He asks, walking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingyu, I wanted to talk to you.” Minghao says, and Wonwoo gives up, opening the door to let him in before turning around, walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Mingyu asks, face open and ready. That’s one thing Minghao loves about Mingyu even though they’re not dating anymore- he doesn’t let past feuds affect future situations. He’s incredibly open minded and Minghao doesn’t know how they got into arguments half the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” He asks, crossing his fingers behind his back, and he breathes out a sigh of relief when Mingyu nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks in, careful to touch as little as possible before turning, facing the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to apologize- for- for every single argument I have caused that was unnecessary and stupid.” Minghao starts, and Mingyu makes a sound from the bottom of his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to come to a mutual apology- or, I don’t know agreement. It’s tiring to constantly fight, and I know I instigate a lot of them. So, I’m sorry.” He finishes, and he’s given no time before Mingyu is hugging him, squeezing tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you Haohao. I’m sorry we ever got into arguments in the first place, okay? I don’t want to fight again- ever.” Mingyu says, and Minghao chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try as long as you try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I even listen to you.” Minghao says into his phone, an hour after visiting Wonwoo’s apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you two apologize to each other?” Junhui asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we did.” Minghao sighs, too exasperated for a twenty-year old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” And Minghao ends up choking on his own spot, coughing into the receiver before putting his phone down all together to drink some water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally calms down, he rasps, “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is wrong with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You not into that?” Junhui asks, and he can practically hear the older’s smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I barely agreed to bottom for you, I don’t know why you’re trying to pull this shit on me.” Minghao says, and Junhui laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry- sorry. Just trying to gauge what you like. I’ll stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Minghao says, and starts biting on his nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Junhui asks, sensing the change in mood even through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? Are we supposed to like- fuck now?” Minghao states, blunt through and through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Junhui chokes, and Minghao gives him a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-“ he says after a moment, “When do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do it? If you’re feeling like it, you can come over right now. Or a week from now, or a month from now. I don’t care, you decide.” Junhui says, and Minghao suddenly feels full of responsibilities, decisions he doesn’t really want to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- wait. Why do I have to choose?” He asks, and Junhui chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an offer from me to you. Since you agreed, I’m giving you the freedom to choose when you want to do this.” Junhui explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving me the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span> to choose?’” Minghao retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as you may think you’re a top sweetie, there’s no way in hell you’re a dom. So I’m making the choices, okay? And if anything makes you uncomfortable, tell me.” Junhui says after a beat of silence, and Minghao goes bright red in the confines of his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what if I’m indecisive?” He asks, and the older sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing this to taunt me, Minghao? Or is it a genuine question?” Junhui asks back, and Minghao flushes brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- what the fuck, I’m not taunting you.” Minghao says, the slightest bit offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, before I answer, I’m going to set one ground rule right now.” Junhui starts, and Minghao nods before realizing they’re talking over the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>phone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what is it?” He asks, and he can picture Junhui’s face tightening at the simple attitude he throws with every question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more swearing when you’re around me, okay? Or at least, when we do sleep together.” The authority in his tone makes Minghao’s gut tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like- all of a sudden, his carefree best friend who, for a fact, swears literally as much as him, has become mocho top extreme. No more budding curiosity and questions, trying to figure out answers. Only using the answers he’s now found out against Minghao. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one, Minghao did not sign up for a top </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dom. Even if he doesn’t know much about these dynamics, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that he wasn’t prepared for someone to make him submit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No way in hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He mumbles into the phone, and there’s no response for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that makes you uncomfortable Minghao, you have to tell me.” Junhui says, and the younger sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know- it’s just like, a lot, all at once. I like being able to make my own decisions, do what I want- fucking- I don’t know, talk how I want. I don’t know how I feel when that is put into your hands.” Minghao explains, hands slightly shaking from the sudden vulnerability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Minghao, I want to make one thing clear: if you want this to be a one time thing, one and done, we won’t ever have to sleep together again type thing, then I won’t do it. It can just be simple: I top you bottom, that’s it. On the off chance that you actually do want to do this more than once, then we can have time to set boundaries and stuff like that, okay?” Junhui says, and Minghao tries to relax into his blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we were to sleep together more than once, then would that mean we would be fuck buddies?” Minghao asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s how you wanted things to be Hao, then yeah. But if you ever wanted anything more, something similar to a relationship, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Junhui states, the silence before him answering dragging on for a tad too long to be considered normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what do you want?” Minghao fires back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Minghao, I’ve been your best friend for years. To delve into a romantic relationship would take some work. I would like to go one a date, but this only started out as a simple proposition, so the decision’s yours.” He lays on him, and Minghao’s breath strickens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, ge, let’s go on a date then.” There’s a sharp gasp of air across the line, and Minghao smirks, his plan having worked. Rarely does he use honorifics to Junhui in Chinese, but the one time he actually does, well, it gives him an edge he didn’t have before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Saturday,” Comes a rushed response a second later, and Minghao laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so Jun.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhhh sex time</p><p>i hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t like you very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well neither do I, so sit your ass down and let me do your goddamn hair.” Jeonghan hisses from behind him, and Minghao frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does he interact with people badly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, what do you even do for a living?” Minghao asks, and the older throws him a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you just not go on Instagram, or Twitter at that? Is that the problem? Because I swear to god, everyone knows I do people’s fucking hair as a living you little brat.” Jeonghan snaps, pushing his shoulders so he sits down into the chair. Minghao follows without complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan and he had hardly gotten along in the past, so why did the older offer to help him on his date? He has no fucking idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I unblock you?” Minghao asks once more, and Jeonghan shoots him the dirtiest glares he has ever received in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he says blandly. “So that we don’t have to go through the fucking insanity that was me trying to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so Minghao may or may not have Jeonghan blocked on almost everything. It was a joke at first, but then he just forgot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what he’s referencing by ‘fucking insanity’ was the process of Jeonghan somehow getting to talk to Minghao with the obstacle of being blocked in the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking insanity, and Minghao’s a tiny bit surprised that Jeonghan even showed up after finding out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. Jeonghan sighs, grabbing out a comb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, why is Junhui making you go on a date with him?” The older asks, and Minghao rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a mutual agreement, okay? And the story’s too long to tell anyway.” Minghao says, and Jeonghan shoots him a look through the mirror in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m literally doing your hair. Tell me.” He demands, and Minghao sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay- okay. Fine. It started with Mingyu spilling secrets about our past sex life to Junhui.” Minghao starts, and Jeonghan immediately perks up in interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you. So Junhui went to me and was all like, ‘oh my god you topped Mingyu’ and blah blah blah, fucking whatever-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You topped Mingyu?” Jeonghan asks, stopping the brush of his comb through Minghao’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Yes, I did. It does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>matter. I topped Mingyu and it surprised him because </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m a twink, which I disagree with-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you are a twink.” Jeonghan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m a twink then you are most </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.” Minghao shoots back, and the older shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with that.” Minghao just glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he accused me of being a twink. And then I yelled at Mingyu.” Jeonghan nods, invested. “Which led to Junhui asking to sleep with me. And I agreed, for some reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you’re withholding information from me.” Jeonghan points out, messing with some strands of hair near his eyes, nearly blinding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I am. And that’s because it doesn’t matter.” Minghao says, refusing to acknowledge the whole ‘afraid to bottom’ thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stares at him for a long moment, analyzing him through the mirror. But then he pats Minghao’s shoulder, “I’m done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao actually looks at his hair, and deadpans. “It’s the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan scoffs, “No it’s not. Trust me, if Junhui plans on fuckin’ railing you into the mattress, you’ll be glad your hair doesn’t screw you over. Thank me later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao goes bright red, turning around to hit Jeonghan. The older laughs, running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They probably have an actually decent conversation for about five minutes before it dissolves into petty insults, but by then Minghao has to get changed, so it doesn’t last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he leaves his room, fully dressed in something Jeonghan had picked from his own closet — for some reason — the older causes a noise complaint, no doubt, but it boosts Minghao’s confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation is odd, going on a date with his best friend. It makes him jittery, nervous in a way where he can’t stop pacing, can’t relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving. You’re going to be fine.” Jeonghan says from beside him, watching as Minghao glances at the clock for the fiftieth time in the minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui is coming to his apartment to pick him up, and then they’re gonna go to a restaurant or something, he doesn’t know. He was too nervous to actually listen when they were on the phone earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan glares at him when he realizes he was ignored. “Come on, tell me why you’re nervous.” He says, patting the couch next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao pouts, sitting down. He doesn’t say anything at first, but then the silence goes on for too long, and Jeonghan gives him another look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my best friend. It’s going to be weird.” He says, flopping onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighs, “That’s literally the only reason you’ll be comfortable. You know each other, you know what to talk about. If it’s awkward at first, don’t worry about it. You’ll fall into natural conversation, like you always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao nods, and then winces upon realization at what’s supposed to come afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to…fuck me.” Minghao cringes, turning to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re uncomfortable just tell him. Even if you agreed to do this earlier, you don’t have to. He’s not going to make you have sex with him.” Jeonghan explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never bottomed before.” He practically whispers after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re so afraid? Psh, Junhui’s gonna make it amazing. I promise.” Jeonghan says, confident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know?” Minghao asks, sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve fucked before.” He says plainly, and Minghao almost chokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He spits out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rings, and Minghao shoots up in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stands up with him, placing his hands on his shoulder and leading him towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, everything will be fine, okay? You’ll get a nice meal, and then a good dicking down. Who knows? Maybe you’ll actually shut up for once-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao opens the door, and Jeonghan shoots off to his kitchen to avoid being seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Minghao breathes out, and Junhui smiles at him from where he’s standing in the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He extends his elbow, “Ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao thinks his hand is shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just- it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How is he supposed to adjust from ‘friends that insult each other’ to ‘hey, uh, let’s go on a date and then fuck’?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Junhui asks after spotting his shaking fork, and Minghao focuses on the situation at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He says, and Junhui rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar. Tell me what’s wrong.” Junhui says, and Minghao makes himself look into the older’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said it’s nothing.” He snipes, but Junhui hardly recoils. In fact, he smiles the slightest bit, reaching his hand out to lightly hold Minghao’s fingers from across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still lying to me, but maybe I’ll fuck it out of you later.” Junhui smiles, taking his hand back, and Minghao flushes a bright red, dropping his fork onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hisses, and Junhui laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry- sorry. I really wanted to see your reaction.” He says in between laughter, and Minghao sits back, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just eat.” He mumbles, and Junhui soon does, but not after giggling at him for a moment’s longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eat in comfortable silence, and Minghao finds himself starting to squirm in his seat. Junhui’s going to fuck him, an idea of which he is still struggling to wrap his mind around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui looks at him from under his lashes, placing his fork down on his plate. Minghao avoids the eye contact, lifting himself another bite of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you really suck at pretending you’re not nervous.” Junhui says, and Minghao’s head shoots up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>nervous.” Is the first thing he mumbles out, and Junhui raises an eyebrow in challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you are, and this time you’re definitely lying. Why?” The older asks, and Minghao sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s just- weird.” He says, placing his fork down in favor of using his hands to gesture aimlessly as he speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I’m gonna sleep with you?” Junhui asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Minghao answers, and the older stares off contemplatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you to relax,” he starts, “because I know it’ll be a lot of firsts for you. All I can ask is that you trust me, okay? I’ll make it so great for you that you won’t even remember why you were nervous in the first place.” Junhui smiles, and Minghao knows he’s red in the face, but he nods anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui unlocks his apartment door, opening it to let Minghao through first, and then following through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sit down on the couch, okay?” He asks, and Minghao nods, biting his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment Junhui follows, having gone to grab something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable. Just say red, okay? Because I’m very serious about this. I don’t want you to ever be upset or uncomfy when you’re with me, even if it’s just regular sex.” Junhui starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to say stop at any time, I won’t be mad, even though I don’t think you would care.” He laughs, an attempt to lighten the mood, and Minghao rolls his eyes. “So don’t be nervous about that. I know you have a hint at why I’m saying all this, but go ahead and ask anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this because you’re a ‘dom’ or whatever?” Minghao asks, using quotations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do happen to be a ‘dom’ or whatever on occasion. Though, I don’t think you’ll ever be…particularly submissive around me.” Junhui explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of our dynamic. I don’t think you would let yourself be vulnerable enough to fall into subspace.” Minghao scrunches his eyebrow at the answer, and Junhui elaborates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hardly let the idea of bottoming with me pass your mind at first. Plus, our dynamic is too friendly and head butting for you to feel like you can submit to me.” He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why doesn’t that type of dynamic affect you then?” Minghao asks again, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve learned to push that aside when it comes to this. I’ve practiced, and have mastered the ability to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dom, but that doesn’t mean I’m perfect, so don’t go around teasing me about it.” Junhui warns, and Minghao tries not to crack a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this whole thing wasn’t about domming.” Minghao says, and Junhui jumps on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole thing was for you to finally admit you’re a bottom like the twink you are.” Junhui looks him up and down, “And I don’t think my charming dom skills would work on you, like I said before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao almost feels inclined to get up and beat him, but he stays seated if only to admire the twinkle of mirth in the older’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” He says, watching as Junhui gestures at him to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The older laughs, going to stand behind him and lead him by the shoulders to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao follows without complaint if only to keep the grounding touch while his nervousness makes its way up his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you grab while I was in the living room?” Minghao blurts out, walking into Junhui’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes in the interior like he’s never seen it before, just as Junhui digs his thumbs hard into his shoulders, causing Minghao’s back to arch away from the sudden pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hisses, dislodging himself from the older’s hold. “What the hell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui shoots him a look, and suddenly Minghao is reminded of their conversation over the phone. Okay- they’re staring now, he guesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I grabbed lube.” He says, pushing Minghao lightly to sit on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivers, “Why was your lube in the kitchen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My last hookup.” Junhui answers, staring down at the younger. “You gonna take your clothes off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao feels the urge to stick his tongue out, but resists. “Yeah.” He snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui giggles, walking away for a moment to grab something off his dresser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the older turns Minghao takes his shirt off, throwing it off to the side. He unbuckles his belt, sliding his pants down as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s cold, and goosebumps cover his arms and legs. Junhui comes back, placing a box of conforms on the nightstand with the lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it cold?” He asks, noticing his now bare skin, watching him with a careful gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao hits him, “Stop looking at me like that.” He snipes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui picks his gaze up, eyes darker than before, and Minghao shrinks at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He swallows, “Come on, lay down. I’ll warm you up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao blushes, settling into the even colder sheets. Junhui stares at him for one long moment, looking him up and down. And right when Minghao’s about to hit him, the older kisses him, bracing his arms beside his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s startled at first, doesn’t respond right away, but Junhui’s hand travels down his naked side, pushing him into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps his arms around Junhui’s neck, pulling the older in until they’re flush with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui nips at his bottom of his lip, pulling out the tiniest of whines. Minghao immediately clamps his mouth shut in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Junhui moves on, kissing down his jaw to the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s legs shut close upon feeling the older’s knee start to nudge between. His attention changes, however, when Junhui grabs one of his wrists pinning it to the side when he bits down on his neck, leaving the barest of imprints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Minghao can’t stop his moan, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui moves his hands to the younger’s hips, lifting himself up for a moment. He reaches for the lube, placing it by the pillow near Minghao’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth quickly returns onto his skin, this time traveling down to his chest. Minghao squirms when a cold thumb comes to play with his nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never been particularly sensitive, yet Junhui makes him feel like he is. Despite being in the older’s position many times, he can’t predict what he’ll do next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu had always been sensitive, but whenever they did try to have sex it would never end well, so it didn’t really matter either way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs almost kick out when Junhui decides to lick over the bud, and his hand involuntarily comes up to cover his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s weird, he thinks, to be in this position. He’s used to giving the attention, not having the attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s fingers start to play with the waistband of his underwear, a sign of what’s to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he’s taking them off completely, and Minghao squeaks as he gets dragged down the bed a couple of inches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s colder now. Junhui doesn’t seem to care all that much, all clothed and shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still good?” He asks, tracing over the goosebumps that have appeared on his skin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s fucking cold, but yeah.” Minghao responds, bringing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets uncharacteristically shy when Junhui decides to take in his limp dick. “Fuck- stop staring. Just hurry up.” Minghao spits out, eyebrows furrowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui taps his lips with his pointer finger, “Only if you stop swearing like a sailor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pats Minghao’s thigh, signaling him to turn over. He reluctantly agrees, positioning himself onto his forearms and knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s vulnerable being in a position like this, and he flinches when Junhui’s hands come to sweep over his ass cheeks, spreading him for a moment, looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao shoves his face into the sheets, only in hopes to not start swearing at Junhui to hurry the fuck up or he’ll leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older reaches over him, grabbing the lube he placed before. Minghao resists the urge to shiver, knowing what’s going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears the click of the bottle opening, and it’s silent until a wet finger starts to trace his rim, and he shudders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not cold, thank god. At least Junhui listened to his complaints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had cleaned himself earlier, way before Jeonghan had come over out of nervousness. He knew what was going to happen, and knew what to do, but that earlier preparation doesn’t stop him from hitting his lip painfully when the older inserts one finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax.” He says, running his hand over Minghao’s sides at the tightness. Minghao tries, but it’s so foreign, the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The finger inside him stills, and then there’s a hand on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Minghao mumbles into the sheets under him. Okay, he can get with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older keeps his finger still, but moves his hand over the younger’s cock in knowing movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fully moans when Junhui presses down right under the head of his cock, teasing a bundle of nerves that have his hips jerking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The finger inside him starts moving easier, now distracted by the other source of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” Junhui whispers, starting to add another graciously lubed finger. A punched-out moan makes its way out of Minghao’s mouth, those fingers moving in tandem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t dare to look back when those fingers curl, his entire body jolting at the new sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they curl again, and a litany of curses come out of Minghao’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui sighs, but Minghao can tell it’s slightly amused, “Minghao.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry- sorry, what the fuck?” Comes his response, raspy and dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad at fucking Mingyu then.” But then he’s curling them again, and Minghao absolutely melts into the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you- oh my god.” Minghao moans, curling his own fingers into fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep getting it wrong babe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He punctuates the sentence with a particularly hard jab at his prostate, and Minghao feels like he’s burning from the inside out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum-“ he chokes out, wanting to reach his hand back to hold the base of his dick, but unable to because of the position. And the fact that he wouldn’t physically be able to move his arm, too caught up in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Junhui says, and Minghao moans at the statement. He hopes the older doesn’t catch on to why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with another precise jab Minghao realizes he did catch on, and can only moan pitifully as he comes right onto the sheets, untouched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could never make Mingyu do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older keeps his finger thrusting until Minghao jerks away from the sensation, and then takes them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao rolls onto his back, away from his puddle of cum as he tries to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui gives him a pointed stare from where he’s kneeling, a prominent bulge present in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still don’t want to bottom?” He asks, but Minghao doesn’t even deign him a response, flipping him off with the hand that isn’t laying over his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now- now, don’t do that. I’ve barely fucked you with my fingers, wait until it’s my dick.” Junhui says, smirking, and Minghao blooms bright red, going to hit him. But the older grabs his wrist, pinning it to the side and moving himself over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it there.” He motions his head towards Minghao’s hand, and the younger can do nothing except follow the order, watching as Junhui starts unbuckling his pants, removing all his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock starts to firm back up at the sight, the burning fire ball in his gut starting to kindle and crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he kneels back onto the bed, Minghao feels his breathing pick up, his eyes going to the older’s cock almost involuntarily as he realizes what he’s about to take inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui leans over him to grab a condom, tearing it with his lube sticky hands — how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> — and rolling it quickly onto himself, the barest of hisses coming out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he looks back at Minghao, and the younger knows he must look debauched. It would only make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older grabs the lube again, squirting it onto his fingers once more. Minghao is also increasingly finding he hates this position more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First of all, he’s out on display, for anyone to see. And is wholly unprepared for Junhui to hitch his legs up and over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second of all, he gets the pleasure — </span>
  <em>
    <span>curse</span>
  </em>
  <span> — of seeing Junhui, and he doesn’t know if he enjoys the look in the older’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao squeaks, grabbing for something- anything, but Junhui lets the lube drop onto the bed, grabbing his wrists again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to keep them there.” He reminds, subtle dominance shining through, and Minghao gulps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He mumbles, averting his gaze when Junhui re-positions himself back to where he was before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two fingers are back at his rim, and they go in without trouble. It’s when a third finger joins the equation that things go sideways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to relax, sweetheart.” Junhui says, kissing his thigh when he finds himself unable to go any farther.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He mutters, trying to relax. It’s just- he’s finally got his ability to think back, and now they’re about to cross a territory that can forever change their friendship forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Junhui’s inner dom is coming out, which is messing Minghao up because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui tries to slowly thrust in the third finger, but Minghao tightens in reaction. The older sighs, and suddenly Minghao feels like his whole world is coming down upon him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even know he’s crying, even if it is tightly concealed. But the little tears that fall down his face give him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui immediately takes his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets before going to cradle the younger’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey- hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asks, concerned. He wipes his thumb over a fallen tear, and Minghao finds himself calming down in mere seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry- I- I don’t know what happened.” He says a moment later. Junhui’s face pinches together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to continue?” The older asks, letting go of his face to stroke his thighs, returning to his previous position. Minghao can still spot the veiled concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- yeah, I do.” He responds, willing his body to relax, but Junhui takes a different root.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly taps his fingers down, all the way until he’s in between Minghao’s cheeks, the barest of taps on his rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao squirms, making sure to keep his wrists in the position ordered from before, but clenches them into the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those taps get heavier, more prominent, and Minghao whimpers at the feeling. It’s not painful, but it’s a weird in between of what pleasure should feel like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even realize the taps are an attempt to get him to relax, because they get heavier, an almost spank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what-“ Junhui shushes him, patting the tiniest bit harder until Minghao starts writhing in the sheets beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he’s thrusting three fingers into him, and Minghao’s voice breaks on the moan he lets out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, baby.” Junhui whispers into his ear, increasing the speed of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older avoids his prostate, simply working on opening him up. Minghao almost feels like he breaks when a fourth finger is introduced, and he moves his hands to hold tightly onto Junhui’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui takes his fingers out to pet at his rim, soothing him until he engulfs the younger’s cock in one go. Minghao shouts, fingers tightening on the older’s shoulders until he’s sure there might be bruises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he moves, inserting four fingers, nearly fisting him. Minghao writhes in his spot, feeling that ball of fire nearly explode until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui tightens his hand on the base of his dick, denying his orgasm. Minghao whines, loud, and the older chuckles, letting go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He physically feels the orgasm drain away, and he pouts. The fingers inside him stopped as well, and when they leave his body, he feels empty in a way he hasn’t before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui grabs his legs, putting them over his shoulder once more before lining his cock up with the younger’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao bites his lip, feeling the blunt head near his entrance. He squeezes his eyes shut as the older enters, and Junhui strokes his side with his damp hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he sheathes himself all the way, letting out a groan. The first sign that he’s truly affected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives Minghao a moment, trying to calm his breathing. The younger, on the other hand, only feels his breathing pick up, his hands spanning from where they are beside his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so- </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sense of fullness. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s not natural. Like something he knows he shouldn’t feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes him want to squirm until he’s dislodged, makes him want to get away but simultaneously get closer until he’s completely flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize he’s biting his lip as hard as he is until Junhui softly chastises him, pulling it away from his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.” He breathes, and Minghao feels like he’s losing control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He chokes out, starting to actually squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui groans, gripping his hips, “Are you good?” He asks, ever considerate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao thinks he nods fast enough to dislodge his head from his neck. “Yeah- yes, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older drops his head, groaning again. And then he’s pulling out, all the way until his cock is almost out, then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao moans, so loud and high and unlike him that he almost immediately covers his mouth with his hand, but Junhui grabs it before he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pace is slow at first, and Minghao still feels weird. Like he shouldn’t be having something as big as it is in his ass. Unnatural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Junhui starts to pick up, and it starts to not matter as much, as he’s too busy writhing to really pay attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older interlocks his fingers with Minghao’s, a secret moment of tenderness that goes against the rabid fucking below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was right when he said he would be railed into the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nearly over for Minghao when Junhui reaches down to stroke his cock, making the younger’s back arch and start to move uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui grunts, sitting up to sit on his heels, and grabbing Minghao to sit on his cock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao chokes on his spit, head falling forward to rest on Junhui’s shoulder. The older keeps him moving, raising and lowering his hips as Minghao loses all strength in his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this angle, Junhui’s cock gets deeper than anything has before, and Minghao’s hips move side to side in an involuntary attempt to get comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the older keeps him still, making him take the cock inside him. “Is that good, baby? Too deep for you?” Junhui asks, and Minghao nods, not bothering to specify which question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last raise of his hips, the hands on him tightening their grip, and his cock rubbing against their stomachs, Minghao comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui increases his speed as to not overstimulate Minghao after, and comes into his condom almost right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao breathes in great heaves, and the older lays him into his back. He pulls out, sliding off his condom quickly and tying it before standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go grab something to clean you, okay? I’m not leaving.” He says at the end for good measure, and Minghao nods, the edges of vision blurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hardly notices the older leaving, and soon enough he’s back with a warm towel, cleaning the cum off Minghao’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls asleep almost right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Minghao awakes, he certainly isn’t prepared for the loud ruckus from outside Junhui’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking leave you losers-” Comes Junhui’s voice from outside, and a chorus of laughter interrupts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Come a short and curt response- and is that fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeonghan</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The traitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, come on. We just want to ask what happened with Myungho hyung, you know? See if you treated him right.” Seungkwan says, and Minghao might kill them later. The possibility is more likely than he wants to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he can practically feel the metaphorical knife Seungkwan has at Junhui’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe- I don’t know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>call him</span>
  </em>
  <span> later, and not bombard me at my </span>
  <em>
    <span>apartment </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he’s not even awake!” The older almost yells, and everyone quietens. It’s silent for a good minute before Junhui speaks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just- leave, guys, come on. Come later, and I’ll promise I’ll let you stay.” Junhui always has been a little too nice. Minghao would’ve kicked them until they left screaming, regretting even coming in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s mumbles until Seungkwan says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come on, he wants us to leave.” Of course, Jeonghan, refusing. Not unexpected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes go by, and then there’s a door shutting, and a litany of curses leaving Junhui’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao closes his eyes upon hearing the stumble of steps to the bedroom door, and the slight creaking of it opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minghao? You awake yet?” Junhui asks to the open air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you want me to leave already?” Minghao asks sarcastically, breaking his performance before it even started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui laughs, “Of course not. I’m just asking because I have breakfast.” And that has Minghao shooting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to step out of bed, wrapped nicely in Junhui’s clothes, but winces upon setting his foot down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful.” Junhui says, coming around to help him, holding out a hand. Minghao glares at him, taking it, and tries not to think about his sore back- and ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the kitchen is a painful one, but Minghao ignores it only because Junhui is being so careful with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they make it to the couch, seated with food in their hands, Minghao finally voices the question that’s been eating at him since he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So- when’s the next date?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you’re welcome you’re welcome</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two will be up soon since it’s already done so don’t worry probs only a day or two</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>